Lea Michele
Lea Michele Sarfati '(*29. August 1986 in The Bronx, New York) ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin. Sie tritt seit ihrer Kindheit mit großem Erfolg in Musicals auf, vor allem in verschiedenen Broadway-Produktionen. In diesem Zusammenhang war sie mehrfach für Auszeichnungen nominiert. Seit 2009 spielt sie die Rolle der Rachel Berry in der Serie 'Glee, für die sie mit dem "Satellite Award" und dem "Screen Actors Guild Award" ausgezeichnet wurde. Michele war nicht nur in ihrer Rolle mit Finn Hudson ein Paar, sondern auch im echten Leben mit dessen Darsteller Cory Monteith liiert. Die beiden waren von 2012 bis zu seinem Tod am 13. Juli 2013 zusammen. Leben Lea wurde in New York, im Stadtbezirk Bronx geboren. Ihre Mutter Edith Safarti, eine Krankenschwester, ist eine italienische Katholikin und ihr Vater Marc Safarti, ein Delikatessenbesitzer, ein sephardischer Jude mit spanischer Hekunft, erzogen wurde sie daher im Geiste beider Glaubensrichtungen. Aufgewachsen ist sie in Tenafly, New Jersey, wo sie auch die High School besuchte. Lea war kein Mitglied im Glee Club, stattdessen war sie im Volleyball Team und im Debattierklub. Sie ging an der Rockland Country Day School zur Grundschule und später dann auf die Tenafly High School. Als ihre Familie für ein Jahr in Toronto lebte, wurde sie zuhause unterrichtet. Sie wurde an der Tisch School of Arts angenommen, entschied sich diese nicht zu besuchen und sich stattdessen auf ihre Bühnenkarriere zu konzentrieren. Schon früh benutzte sie ihren "Künstlernamen" Lea Michele, hauptsächlich weil ihr Nachname oft falsch betont wurde. Mit acht Jahren hatte sie ihren ersten Auftritt am Broadway in "Les Misérables" als junge Cosette. 1998 bis 2000 spielte sie in dem Musical "Ragtime" das "kleine Mädchen", die Tochter der Figur Tateh. Zu ihrer High School Zeit widmete sie sich ausschließlich ihrer Ausbildung und trat nicht auf. Erst in ihrem Abschlussjahr bewarb sie sich für die Rolle der "Shprintze" in der Neuauflage des Musicals "Fiddler on the Roof", welche sie auch bekam und von 2004 bis 2006 spielte. Nebenbei verkörperte sie in einer reinen Sprachrolle die Anne Frank, in dem auf deren Tagebuch basierenden Theaterstück. Zu der Zeit hatte sie auch eine Möglichkeit an der New Yorker University an dem "Collaborative Arts Project 21" teilzunehmen, doch sie kam zu dem Entschluss weiterhin aufzutreten. Die Rolle der "Wendla" in dem Rock-Musical "Spring Awakening" (Frühlingserwachen) brachte ihr schließlich größere künstlerische Anerkennung. In ihrer Schulzeit hatte Lea bereits an Workshops für das Stück teilgenommen und spielte die Rolle im Frühjahr 2006 zunächst in der Off-Broadway-Produktion, dann auch am Broadway. Dafür hatte sie sogar ein Angebot ausgeschlagen, die Rolle der Éponine in "Les Misérables" zu spielen, für die sie sich in der Vergangenheit erfolglos beworben hatte. Die Rolle der Wendla brachte ihr mehrere Nominierungen für Auszeichnungen ein, unter anderem für den "Drama Desk Award". 2008 verließ sie die Produktion "Spring Awakening" in Richtung Hollywood. Sie erfüllte sich einen ihrer Träume und trat im "Les Misérables Concert" in der Hollywood Bowl auf und sang das berühmte Lied von der Éponine "On My Own". Ihren großen Durchbruch schaffte sie im Jahr 2009 in der Serie Glee. Die Rolle der Rachel wurde speziell von Ryan Murphy, dem Regisseur der Serie, für sie geschrieben, welcher sie bei einer Aufführung von "Spring Awake" kennenlernte. Für ihre schauspielerische Leistung in der Serie wurde sie unter anderem für den "Golden Globe" und den "Emmy" nominiert. 2011 kommen zwei Spielfilme in die Kinos, bei denen Lea mitwirkt hat. Sie leiht ihre Stimme der Titelfigur des Zeichentrickfilms "Dorothy of Oz", einer Fortsetzung des "Zauberers von Oz". In der romantischen Komödie "New Year's Eve" von Regisseur Garry Marshall tritt sie in einer Nebenrolle auf. Im Dezember 2013 erschien ihre erste eigene Single "Cannonball". Ihr Album "Louder" erschien im März 2014. Im Mai erschien ihre Biografie, "Brunette Ambition". Kurz darauf gab sie bekannt, dass sie ein zweites Buch schreibt, welches vermutlich 2016 erscheinen wird. Einige Jahre vor Glee war sie mit ihrem Co-Star Matthew Morrison zusammen. Im Jahr 2008 war sie kurz mit dem Schauspieler und Sänger John Lloyd Young zusammen. Von April 2010 bis September 2011 war Michele mit dem Broadway-Schauspieler Theo Stockman liiert. Ab Februar 2012 war sie mit ihrem Glee-Co-Star Cory Monteith liiert, der am 13. Juli 2013 an einer Überdosis Alkohol und Heroin verstarb. Die beiden waren auch schon kurz im Jahr 2009 zusammen, nachdem sie sich bei den Dreharbeiten zu Glee das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Zurzeit ist sie in einer Beziehung mit Matthew Paetz, den sie im April 2014 am Set zu ihrem zweiten Musikvideo "On My Way" getroffen hat. Auftritte Broadway *''Spring Awakening'' als Wendla (2006–2008) *''Fiddler on the Roof'' als Shprintze (2004–2006) *''Ragtime'' als das kleine Mädchen (1998–2000) *''Les Misérables'' als junge Cosette (1995) Lesungen *''Nero'' (2008) *''Spring Awakening'' als Wendla (2000) Regionales Theater *''The Diary of Anne Frank'' als Anne Frank (2004) Konzerte *''Les Misérables Concert'' in der Hollywood Bowl (2008) Veranstaltungen *Vorprogramm der Super Bowl XLV in Arlington (Texas) mit America the Beautiful (2011) Filmografie Filme *2011: Happy New Year als Elise *2012: Glee Live! at Radio City Music Hall *2014: Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return als Dorothy Gale (Stimme) Serien *2000: Third Watch – Einsatz am Limit als Sammi (Folge 1x19) *2009-2015: Glee *2010: Die Simpsons als Sarah (Folge 22x01: "Elementary School Musical", Stimme) *2011: The Cleveland Show als Rachel Berry (Folge 2x11, Stimme) *2014: Sons of Anarchy als Gertie (Folge 7x06) Diskografie Eigene Alben *2014: Louder Für Glee Alben *2009: Glee: The Music, Volume 1 *2009: Glee: The Music, Volume 2 *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *2010: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 5 *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 6 *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (Motion Picture Soundtrack) *2011: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 *2012: Glee: The Music, Volume 7 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album *2012: Glee: The Music Presents Glease *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 *2013: Glee Sings the Beatles *2013: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 *2014: Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes *2015: Glee: The Music, Loser Like Me *2015: Glee: The Music, Homecoming *2015: Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry *2015: Glee: The Music, What The World Needs Now Is Love *2015: Glee: The Music, Transitioning *2015: Glee: The Music, Child Star *2015: Glee: The Music, 2009 *2015: Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True EPs *2010: Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna *2010: Glee: The Music, Journey To Regionals *2010: Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show *2011: Glee: The Music, Love Songs *2012: Britney 2.0 (EP) *2013: The Quarterback (EP) *2013: A Katy or A GaGa (EP) *2013: Movin' Out (EP) *2014: New New York (EP) *2014: Bash (EP) *2014: Opening Night (EP) *2014: The Back-Up Plan (EP) *2014: Old Dogs, New Tricks (EP) *2014: The Untitled Rachel Berry Project (EP) Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Preise *2007: Broadway.com Audience Awards - Favorite Female Breakthrough Performance (für Spring Awakening) *2007: Broadway.com Audience Awards - Favorite Onstaige Pair (gemeinsam mit Jonathan Groff) (für Spring Awakening) *2007: Broadway.com Audience Awards - Favorite Ensemble Cast (für Spring Awakening) *2008: Grammy Awards - Best Musical Show Album (für Spring Awakening) *2009: New York Television Festival Awards - Best Non-Scripted Host or Star (für Around The Block) *2009: Satellite Awards - Best Performance By an Actress in a Musical or Comedy Television Series (für Glee) *2010: Screen Actors Guild Awards: Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble ''(für Glee) *2010: TV Land Awards - ''Future Classic (für Glee) *2010: Gay People's Choice Awards - Favorite Breakout Actress (für Glee) *2010: NewNowNext Awards - Brink of Fame: Actor (für Glee) *2010: PETA's 30th Aniversary Awards -'' Humanitarian Awards Award'' *2010: Time Magazin - 100 einflussreichsten Persönlichkeiten 2010 *2010: Billboard's Women in Music - Triple Threat Award *2010: Victoria's Secret Sexiest 2010 - Sexiest Smile *2011: Variety Power of Women Awards - 2011 Lifetime Impact Honoree (für Glee) *2011: US Glamour Women Of The Year Awards - The Diva Next Door *2011: UK Glamour Women Of The Year Awards - US TV Actress of the Year *2011: DoSomething.org's - Advocate for Animal Rights *2012: People's Choice Awards -'' Favorite Actress in a Comedy - TV'' (für Glee) *2012: UK Glamour Women Of The Year Awards - US TV Actress of the Year *2012: Teen Choice Awards - Best Actress in a Comedy - TV (für Glee) *2012: Do Something Awards - Best Actress (für Glee) *2013: People's Choice Awards -'' Favorite Actress in a Comedy - TV'' (für Glee) *2013: Teen Choice Awards - Best Actress in a Comedy (für Glee) *2013: Golden Remote Awards - Favorite Funny Girl (für Glee) *2014: People's Choice Awards - Favorite TV Gal Pals ''(zusammen mit Naya Rivera) (für Glee) Nominierungen *2007: Drama Desk Awards - ''Outstanding Actress in a Musical (für Spring Awakening) *2007: Broadway.com Audience Awards - Favorite Leading Actress in a Broadway Musical (für Spring Awakening) *2009: Teen Choice Awards - Choice TV Breakout Star (für Glee) *2010: Golden Globe Awards - Best Actress in a Television Series - Comedy or Musical (für Glee) *2010: Teen Choice Awards - Choice TV Actress Comedy (für Glee) *2010: Teen Choice Awards - Choice Music: Group (für Glee) *2010: Gold Derby TV Awards - Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2010: Satellite Awards - Best Performing By an Actress in a Musical or Comedy TV Series (für Glee) *2010: Emmy Awards - Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2011: Golden Globe Awards - Best Actress in a Television Series - Comedy or Musical (für Glee) *2011: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble ''(für Glee) *2011: Grammy Awards - ''Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals ''(für Glee) *2011: Grammy Awards - ''Best Complitation Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or other Visual Media (für Glee) *2012: Grammy Awards - Best Complitation Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or other Visual Media (für Glee) *2012: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble ''(für Glee) *2012: Teen Choice Awards - ''Movie Scene Stealer ''(für New Year's Eve) *2013: Screen Actors Guild Awards - ''Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble ''(für Glee) *2013: Teen Choice Awards - ''Choice Style Icon *2014: People's Choice Awards - Favorite Actress in a Comedy ''(für Glee) *2014: Dorian Awards - ''TV Musical Performance of 2013 ''(für Glee mit ''Make You Feel My Love) Zitate *''"Eine Sache, die mir bei Spring Awakening gefallen hat, ist dass, es gleichzeitg für Kinder und Erwachsene spaßig und wichtig zu sehen ist." '' *''"Ich betrachte mich als glücklich, Einzelkind zu sein, denn wenn ich andere Geschwister hätte, hätte meine Mutter nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt mich zu jedem Vorsprechen zu fahren und meine Karriere zu unterstützen."'' *''"Ich denke, dass es in dieser Industrie wichtig ist nicht nur dem zu entsprechen, was andere von dir wollen und anders dafür zu stehen, was man glaubt - das ist etwas, worin ich sehr leidenschaftlich bin."'' *''"Ich hatte so viele Leute in meinem Leben, die 'Nein' gesagt haben oder mir diese Limits gestellt haben. Es ist witzig was passieren kann, wenn du dich einmal entschieden hast, nicht auf sie zu hören."'' *''"Als ich zum ersten Mal diese Beleidigungen gegen mich gehört habe, fand ich sie extrem verletzend. Ich bin ein Mädchen, das weiß was sie will. Ich bin direkt. Ich bin stark und denke, dass eine starke Frau mit Meinung als Diva bezeichnet wird. Wenn ein Mann stark und rechthaberisch ist, wird er als kraftvoll bezeichnet, aber wenn du eine Frau bist, wirst du negativ herabgestuft."'' *''"Ich habe mich immer gut gefühlt ich selbst zu sein, das heißt, ich habe mich immer schön gefühlt, aber ich habe nicht unbedingt gedachtet, dass andere Leute mich hübsch finden. Glee hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Das ist die Sache, die so toll an der Show ist, sie beinhaltet alle verschiedenen Arten von Schönheit."'' 'Trivia' *Lea ist zur Hälfte italienischer Abstammung. *Sie ist 1,57 m groß und wiegt 51 kg. *Sie ist seit ihrem 9. Lebensjahr am Broadway tätig. *Michele unterstützt Homosexuellen- Rechte und setzt sich für die Tierrechtsorganisation PETA ein. *Ihre beste Freundin ist Dianna Agron, mit der sie auch für einige Zeit zusammengewohnt hat. *Ihre besten Freunde sind Jonathan Groff und Chris Colfer. *Sie kennt ihre Schauspielkollegin Jenna Ushkowitz seit ihrem achten Lebensjahr. *Sie hasst Karotten *Sie ist Veganerin. *Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist Lila. *Ihr Lieblingsfilm ist "Almost Famous". * Früher spielte sie Volleyball. * Sie war in der High School Mitglied in einem Debattierklub, jedoch nicht im Glee Club. * Sie trinkt gerne Tee und somit muss sie in ihrer Gaderobe immer Teesorten und einen Wasserkocher haben. *Glee-Erfinder Ryan Murphy schrieb die Rolle der Rachel Berry mit ihr im Kopf. *Ihr Lieblingsbuch ist "Das Mädchen mit dem Perlohrring" von Tracy Chevalier. *Kleidung kauft sie am Liebsten bei Betsey Johnson, Intermix und Barney's. *Ihre Lieblinsgserie ist "Grey's Anatomy". *Sie benannte ihre Katzen nach dem Musical "Hair". *Sie würde lieber zu Hause in der Badewanne liegen, als in einem Club zu feiern. *Sie ist verrückt nach Reality TV. *Auch wenn sie väterlichseits Jüdin ist, wurde sie christlich erzogen. *Schon von Anfang an, wollten viele Fans, dass Idina Menzel Rachels Mutter verkörpert. Lea und Idina haben sich einige Jahre vor Glee am Broadway kennengelernt und Lea bewundert ihre "Serienmutter" sehr und hat auch schon oft zu hören bekommen, wie ähnlich sie sich sehen. Außerdem sind beide in New York aufgewachsen. *Sie würde gerne mit Chris Colfer in "Sweeney Todd" und "Wicked" mitspielen. *Sie wird nur wach, wenn sie Kaffee trinkt. *Ihre Mutter gab ihre Karriere als Krankenschwester auf, um Lea bei ihrem Traum Musicaldarstellerin zu werden zu unterstützen. *Ihr Lieblingssolo, dass sie aufgenommen hat ist Don't Rain On My Parade und ihr Lieblingsduett ist Faithfully. *Ihr Lieblings Barbara Streisand Song ist My Man. *Sie möchte irgendwann zwei Kinder haben. *Cory Monteith hat ihren Twitteraccount eingerichtet - ihr Benutzername @msleamichele stammt daher von ihm. Als Passwort wählte er "Rachel Berry", doch Lea änderte es kurz darauf. *Sie hat mindestens 15 Tattoos, darunter: **ein goldener Stern **"I Believe" (rechtes Handgelenk) **ein Schmetterling (Rücken) **ein weiterer Schmetterling (Fuß) **ein Kreuz und "My Angel Now" (linke Rippe) **zwei Musiknoten zu Bohemian Rhapsody (rechte Schulter) **"Imagine" **"Our city, our love" (Fuß) **"If You Say So" *Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Glee Audition hatte sie einen Autounfall. Sie schaffte es den Wagen zur Seite zu fahren und rannte den restlichen Weg zu ihrer Audition. Dort angekommen hatte sie noch immer Glassplitter in den Haaren. *Wenn sie keine Schauspielerin wäre, wäre sie gerne Anwältin. *Ihre Traumrollen am Broadway sind Eponine (Les Mis), Eva Perón (Evita) und Elphaba (Wicked). *Sie würde gerne einmal gemeinsam mit Barbara Streisand und Celiné Dion singen. *Ihr Lieblingssong, den sie auf der Glee Live Tour performte war Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy. *Linsensuppe ist ihre Lieblingssuppe. *Sie hat Mark Salling beigebracht, Kauderwelsch zu sprechen. *Sie sagte, dass Lucky ihr und Jonathan Groffs Lied ist. *Beim Spring Awakening Cast waren Leas und Jonathan Groffs Spitznamen "Mom" und "Dad". Als Lea in ein Taxi stieg und Jonathan "Bye Dad" zurief, fragte der Taxifahrer sie, ob er wirklich ihr Vater seie. *Sie meditiert. *Sie hatte einmal einen Yorkshire Terrier namens Mia. *Während Staffel Eins meinte sie, dass Rachel am Ende der Staffel von Finn, Puck und Jesse am ehesten mit Jesse zusammenkommen würde. *Für ihre Glee Audition musste sie Castingdirektor Robert Ulrich ins Gesicht schlagen, da Rachel eigentlich Finn schlagen sollte. Dieser war zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber noch nicht gecastet, weshalb Ulrich herhalten musste. *Sie kann kein einziges Instrument spielen. *Sie war die erste vom Glee Cast, die auf Twitter über 1 Million Follower hatte. Mittlerweile hat sie 4,44 Millionen Follower und hat immer noch mit Abstand die meisten Follower. Nach ihr folgt Chris Colfer mit "gerade mal" 2,54 Millionen Follwern. *Sie bewarb sich mit I Don't Know How to Love Him für Spring Awakening. *Cory Monteith legte sie einmal herein, als er sie dafür beschuldigte, mit ihrem Wagen an seinem einen Kratzer hinterlassen hatte. In Wahrheit war es jedoch nur ein Sticker und als er diesen abzog, warf Lea ein Sandwich nach ihm. *Während Spring Awakening bekam sie von einem Unbekannten einen Heiratsantrag, aber sie lehnte mit der Begründung, dass sie schon einen Freund habe, ab. Der Mann fragte daraufhin: "Ist Jonathan Groff nicht schwul?" *Sie hat viermal bei den Tony Awards performt. *Sie war das einzige Castmitglied, das Probleme hatte Damian McGinty zu verstehen. Laut Damian verstand Lea ihn besser kurz bevor er wieder nach Irland ging. *Sie hatte fast einen Autounfall mit Jon Bon Jovi. *Während ihrer Audition machte der Klavierspieler einen Fehler und Lea meinte, dass es daran lag, dass sie nicht die Hauptrolle bekommen würde. *Sie hat eine Narbe am Kopf, die sie meist mit Ponys versteckt. *Sie benannte ihr Auto nach Kylie Minogue. *Die anderen Castmitglieder finden, dass sie die besten Haare hat. *Ihr Lieblings Rachel Berry-Outfit ist deren Abschlussballkleid in Auf einem Ball vor unserer Zeit. *Ihre Lieblingsepisode ist New York!. *Sie möchte einmal spanisch sprechen können. *Ein Fan wollte einmal, dass sie auf seinem Körper unterschrieb. *Das erste Konzert auf dem sie war, war eines von Madonna. *Sie ist ein Fan von "Game of Thrones" *Als Kind fand sie, dass "E.T." der gruseligste Film war, den sie je gesehen hatte. *Sie hat für Glee mit den beiden Hauptdarstellerinnen von Wicked, Idina Menzel und Kristin Chenoweth, mindestens ein Duett gesungen. *Ihre Fans nennen sich Leanatics. *Im Oktober 2012 ging das Gerücht um, dass sie schwanger wäre. Lea widerlegte dieses jedoch auf Twitter und scherzte, dass sie es nun endlich nach Hollywood geschafft hat. *Barbara Streisand hat ihr einmal zugesehen, als sie My Man live gesungen hat. *Sie mag es Leute zu erschrecken. *Angelina Jolie ist ihr Lieblingsstar. *Sie geht am liebsten bei Betsey Johnson, Intermix und Barney's shoppen. *Natalie Imbruglia liebt Leas Coverversion ihres Songes Torn und sagte, dass Lea viel Erfolg in der Karriere, die sie endgültig wählen wird, haben wird. *Sie ist das siebte Castmitglied, das bekannt gab an einem Soloalbum zu arbeiten. *Während eines Interviews rief sie Jonathan Groff an, weil er vergessen hatte, ihr zum 26. Geburtstag zu gratulieren. *Bevor sie es an den Broadway schaffte, half sie im Delikatessenladen ihres Vaters aus. *Sie sagt, dass sie früher eine "Rachel Berry" war. *Es gab Gerüchte, dass Lea und Kate Hudson sich nicht wirklich gut während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit bei Glee verstanden haben. Dies wurde jedoch widerlegt, als bekannt wurde, dass Kate Lea nach Corys Tod angeboten hat, für einige Zeit bei ihr zu wohnen. *Sie ist das erste und bisher einzige Mitglied des Glee Casts, das sich als Einzelkünstler in den Billboard Hot 100 platziert hat. Zudem waren die Verkaufszahlen zu Cannonball höher als jede Glee-Single des Jahres 2013. *Auf Twitter hat sie den meist retweeten Tweet des Jahres 2013: Nachdem sie nach Corys Tod sich fast 3 Wochen nicht zu Wort gemeldet hatte, tweete sie ein privates Bild von sich und Cory und bedankte sich bei ihren Fans für die Unterstützung in dieser Zeit. *Ihr Vater ist kurz in der Episode New New York zu sehen. *Sie hat ihren 2013 gewonnenen Teen Choice Award und ihr Album Cory gewidmet. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6